


She ate my cereal

by Applesith



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben plays Pokemon, F/M, Like super drunk, i'm drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesith/pseuds/Applesith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is overworked, play Pokemon Go and lives in a shitty district despite having the money to move to a way fancier place. Rey, his girlfriend, disappeared three years ago and he hopes that one day she'll come back.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>In response to the prompt: "Who wouldn’t be angry, you ate all my cereal and faked your death for three years!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	She ate my cereal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildConcerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildConcerto/gifts).



“Fuck!”

Every day it’s the same story.

The last train is about to enter the station and if he doesn’t sprint as he was chased by a pack of coyotes Ben is going to miss it. He knows he shouldn’t stay at work so late, that he should leave at least ten minutes earlier but old habits don’t die, and he’s getting used to the daily jog. It helps clear the mind as his uncle Luke liked to say (albeit that was before the rascally hippy was sent to a rehab facility after getting caught growing weed in his back garden).

As the angry signal buzzes, Ben jumps inside the car and an old guy in sweatpants stained with grease shoots an annoyed, disdainful look at the well-dressed youth invading his space.

It’s been three years already, and he really should move to a nicer part of town, somewhere where his expensive suits and his 200 dollars haircuts won’t look so out of place, but Ben simply can’t let go of his old home.

When he extracts his phone from his pocket and launches Pokémon Go the old dude rolls his beady eyes and utter something under his breath about these fucking millennials. Not that Ben gives a flying fuck, to be honest. There’s a pokéstop near the library and if he’s lucky he’ll manage to activate it tonight.  
Timing is the key.

Half an hour, five weedles, two pidgeys and a low level Ratatata who had the audacity to escape later, Ben finally reaches his destination.

His apartment is on the third floor of that old complex building on the quayside, definitely not somewhere Hux-the-snob or that health freak Phasma would dare setting foot at night but Ben knows all the night owls of the neighborhood, the weirdos and winos who are quite charming once you have a polite conversation with them.

Something isn’t quite right tonight, though. He can’t really explain why, a hunch maybe, like one of these itch in this one place between your shoulder blades you can’t reach yourself - but at the back of your mind instead.

The closer he gets to the door at the end of the corridor the more suspicious he grows - There’s someone in his flat. He’s fairly sure of it. Ben is not the type to shy away from danger, not with twenty plus years of martial arts under his belt (of black shade for that matter) yet he almost soils his tailored pants when he peeks inside.

“What the fuck?” he exclaims. There’s a girl in his living room.

Not any girl - A girl sitting in her underwear on his couch and munching on what appears to be his last box of Shreddies. A girl that was supposed to be dead.

“Hi Ben!” she sputters.

“Rey?” It is as much a question as an exclamation in his mouth as he simply cannot believe that the only woman he ever loved is casually spilling milk on his coffee table.

“How did you get in here?” he manages to ask still in shock. At this stage, he doesn’t know if he should kiss her or punch her so instead he just stands there with his hands balled into fists.

“I had my keys,” Rey responds before adding meekly “Are you angry at me?”

“Who wouldn’t be angry, you ate all my cereal and faked your death for three years!”

And that’s when the truth hits him: he doesn’t care. He doesn’t need to know why or how she disappeared. All that matters is that she’s back, she’s here with him, breathing and alive, and all he can think of is to ravish her on the floor right now.


End file.
